Todos los días, en mil palabras
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Todos los días te escribo mil palabras, te envío una carta, pregunto si me amas, pregunto si me extrañas. Ahora te pido que por favor vuelvas conmigo...


Todos los días, en mil palabras.

…

El sobre blanco sobre la mesa era tan pulcro como debía ser, con una letra totalmente legible como siempre, sin una sola mancha, borrón o falta de ortografía. En la esquina superior izquierda escritos sus datos y en la inferior derecha los de el destinatario. Todos los días había un sobre nuevo como desde hace veinte años. No había noche en la que no escribiera mil palabras nuevas para esa persona y no había día en el que no se pasara por la oficina de correos para enviarlas en aquel sobre. Incluso para el guardia de seguridad y la encargada de la taquilla se volvió una costumbre saludarlo cuando lo veían. Casi siempre había una corta charla con alguno de ellos sobre algo trivial, ya fuera el clima o quizás un simple saludo.

Todos los días tenía una rutina bien marcada, que aunque lo era no le molestaba. Se levantaba temprano por la mañana, desayunaba mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico, metía la carta en el portafolio con cuidado y pasaba por la oficina de correos antes de ir al trabajo. Luego de sus siente horas de trabajo diarias (a veces ocho), se dirigía de nuevo a casa, entonces miraba si había alguna respuesta a sus cartas. Pero el buzón siempre estaría vacío, no importa cuánto tiempo se pasara mirando dentro. Y esa rutina se repetía todos los días sin falta.

Excepto hoy. Hoy la chica del correo ha preguntado si esa persona era alguien muy querido por él. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar pero no podía culparla por hacerlo. Por lo que sabía, su nombre era Petra. Era una muchacha bonita con el cabello sólo hasta los hombros y una sonrisa dulce, casi maternal. Sin embargo a él no le interesaba ella en absoluto, aunque con el tiempo logró tenerle cierto cariño, quizás porque no podía imaginarse un día sin ir a enviar una carta nueva.

—Lo es— dijo—. Pero él no responde nunca a mis cartas.

Ella pareció sorprendida pero no dijo nada más. Todos tenían la misma reacción cuando respondía con esas palabras, había aprendido que decir sólo esa línea haría que todos dejasen de preguntar. Y así tal vez sobrellevaría mejor su desdicha. De todos modos, cada que aquel diálogo surgía, se quedaba en su cabeza todo el día. Por ello decidió ir a pasear luego del trabajo en lugar de regresar a casa. Si no regresaba por un rato no importaría, porque no habría nadie esperándole, porque no habría una carta en el buzón.

Recordó todo el tiempo que pasó a su lado. Las mañanas en las que estuvieron juntos y él despertaba antes, así podía mirar a gusto las negras pestañas, los labios delgados y los ojos filosos de su compañero. Las tardes en las que esa persona fingía estar molesta con él mientras sus manos seguían acariciando las suyas, la palabra «Mocoso» salía de sus labios sin que ninguno se convenciera del todo de que lo dijera con desprecio y entonces sus labios se juntaban en un dulce beso. Por las noches, el reproche se notaba en su mirada, cuando él se iba a media noche y ya no había más trenes, Eren sabía que estaba preocupado de lo que le pudiera pasar pero no podía evitar querer hacerlo enojar.

En todas y cada una de sus cartas preguntaba si aún lo amaba y en mil palabras describía su amor cada vez que lo veía. Pero hoy preguntaría si lo extrañaba, rogaría que regresara. Hoy le diría con todo su corazón lo mucho que lo quería devuelta. Bajo la luz de una única lámpara en el escritorio escribiría todo aquello que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, dejaría las lágrimas rodar por su rostro pensando que en algún otro tiempo esa persona definitivamente recibiría y leería esa carta, incluso quizás la habría contestado.

Pero eso ya no sucedería. Jamás recibiría aquéllas palabras. Jamás podría leerlas y mucho menos recibirlas. Por veinte años, desde su repentino encuentro, se estuvieron enviando cartas una tras otra, dedicándose palabras que expresaban su amor por el otro. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que envió poemas de amor y los dejó viajar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad exclusivamente para esa persona especial. Sin embargo ahora ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba con las cartas que enviaba. Tal vez alguien las había guardado todas, tal vez no. De algo estaba seguro, si alguien lo hacía, ya no era Levi.

Levi nunca las recibiría, nunca las leería, nunca sabría su contenido y nunca las respondería. Porque, lo sabía, Levi ya no estaba vivo.


End file.
